HELPING HAND
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: A unromantic son, two helping mothers. "Don't be sorry, Miroko-chan! It's not my fault my son is as retarded as ever when it comes to romance." Moon huffed. "I think he got those genes from his dad." FxS


**a helping hand**

_because mothers are nosy people  
and they give the best female adviceto their clueless, stupid sons…  
even when it's not their own son_

* * *

"Your son is quite handsome, Moon-chan!" Miroko gushed, flipping her red hair behind her. She grinned at the violet-haired woman, and the violet-haired woman gave a smile back. "Does he have an equally elegant and beautiful girlfriend?"

"Oh, but not as handsome as your son! He's so active and pleasant, totally unlike my brooding son. That ungraceful man." Moon had the same grin as they exchanged compliments. "Oh, but he does! She's wonderful, I tell you. Has beautiful manners. Her name's Fine!"

"Fine?" Miroko repeated, a sly smile slowing spreading across her features. "You mean Harasawa Fine? My Bright-chan's best friend?"

Moon nodded furiously. "Yeah. I knew one day that because Bright hangs so much with my Shadecakes that she would meet him. They're totally in love!"

"My gods, how nice for you! You know, she has the most pleasant smile on earth! I'm jealous, Moon-chan!" Miroko cried, throwing her arms up in the air with emphasis. Miroko had always been a dramatic woman, Miroko mused.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Miroko waved her finger around in front of Miroko face. "From Shadecakes, I heard that Bright has got himself a wonderful admirer!" Then, Moon put a finger to her lips and pressing them tight together, she leaned in and whispered, "It's the Huwasami heiress! Huwasami Rain-chan!"

Miroko gasped. "What? _The _Hawasami heiress is after my Bright-chan? Why, I gotta knock some sense into that boy, dammit!"

"That's what Shadecakes tells me," Moon leaned back and crossed her arms. "He says that boy of yours is super dense!" The violet-haired woman lifted her head and tapped her index finger to her chin; thoughts racing through her head. "And I recall that he told me since he and Fine are always hanging out now, Bright-chan and Rain-chan have been hanging out an awful lot, too!

"Ooooh!"Miroko awed. "You think that means my boy will be dating one of the most noble and oldest family's heiress in the magic star?

Moon nodded furiously. "As your best friend, I _hope _it with all my heart! Each of our sons will be marrying elegant, noble woman I presume!"

"I know, right? I absolutely _cannot _wait 'till Naru-chan drags Rain-chan through my front door and introduces her to us! And I don't care if I'm being damn pushy, but I'm gonna hold her hands and then be like, _Do you like my son? A lot? Do you love him?_" She heard the blue-eyed woman giggling behind her hand. "I—"

_SLAM!_

"Tadaima…" The two wives heard someone – in a very ill-mannered and bad tone – utter as he came into the kitchen.

"Okairi!" His mom answered with a sing-song voice. "Did you bring Fine-chan?" Moon peered and didn't see any pink. "Come _on_, Shadecakes! It's your birthday for god's sake!_Why _in the world did you not bring her home for dinner? Actually, no – why are _you _here for dinner?"

"It's nothing, mom," the violet-haired boy ran a hand through his tresses. "She's busy tonight."

"Are you even _trying _to lie to me, Umusike Shade?" Moon was standing up now, hands on her hips and glaring at her youngest son. "Fine-chan is your _girlfriend, _Shadecakes, she would kill to be with you on your birthday night."

"Tch." He grunted and was about to walk up the stairs when he felt a pair of feminine hands grab onto the collar of his school uniform.

"Not so fast, mister!" His mother, with a harsh tug of her arm, pulled Shade onto the sofa – next to Miroko. "Tell us what you did, or you're grounded for three months – _then _you'll be sorry because _then _she would probably move on."

"Why do you assume we broke up?"

Moon sighed. "Look at you," she eyed him up and down, and we can't forget the look Miroko gave him either. "You're bummed _out_! Stop lying to me this instant, young man!"

"Tch." He scoffed. "We didn't break up. Not after two years," he closed his eyes, looking as if he was reminiscing. "She—" he stopped, his breath hitching. The two women looked at him expectantly. "She thinks I'm not romantic enough." he stopped, thinking back on her words again. "She thinks that I don't show enough affection,"

"What gave her that idea, Shade-chan?" Miroko asked, her eyebrow raised.

He looked down and rubbed his eyes. "That dobe," he told them and Miroko was taken back. What did her son do _now_? "He was cuddling with Rain, kissing her every five seconds, complimenting her when her face is full of mud and holding her hand so tight I think her blood circulation got cut off."

"OHMYGOD, MIROKO-CHAN!" Moon squealed. "Your son _is _dating the Huwasami heiress! You're _so _lucky!"

"I'm so proud of that boy!"Miroko clapped her hands childishly. "Tonight, I'm going to make him an extra big bowl of miso ramen! He deserves it!"

"I'm leav—"

Before Shade could even finish his sentence, his mom had taken his hand and pulled him down back onto the sofa. "_Stay_," she hissed. "We need to fix that problem of yours. You're a stupid son, seriously," she sighed and turned to Miroko. "Seriously… he's worst than his father!"

"_What?_" Shade growled. "_What in the fucking world did I do wrong_?"

"_Language,_ Shadecakes!" Miroko glared at her son. "Anyways, back to the issue. Did you just imply that you do _not _cuddle with her, kiss her every five seconds, compliment her when her face is full of mud and holding her hand so tight she might just die from disturbed blood circulation?"

"I don't do that," he scoffed, turning away. "It's stupid."

Moon's hand came up and smacked him lightly on the head. He glared at his mother, rubbing his head lightly. "_What _was that for?"

"BEING STUPID!" She bellowed. She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

Miroko cut in – seeing the drama fold across her eyes was amusing. "Boy, what I think your kaasan is saying is… You may be a good-looking boy – looks sent straight from Kami-sama, I tell you – but that does _not _give you the right to not be romantic or affectionate!"

"I didn't know there was a rule to be affectionate with your girlfriend,"

"Dammit, Moon-chan, your son is a dumbass – I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Miroko-chan! It's _not my fault _my son is as retarded as _ever _when it comes to romance." Moon huffed. "I think he got those genes from his dad."

"Oh geesh," Miroko gushed. "It runs in the family,"

"_Women,_" Shade exasperates. "Are you going to help me or what? The fight was yesterday, she STILL hasn't talked to me yet. She ignored me all day."

"You're screwed," Miroko laughed lightly.

"Seriously…" Moon agreed.

"Tell me what I should do, goddammit!" Shade slammed his fist onto the sofa and hissed, glaring at the coffee table.

Moon put her finger to her lips and smiled. A glimmer shined in her eyes as she looked mischievously. "To make it romantic… When she's turned around, you have to slip –_sneakily, _of course – your arms around her waist. Of course, in your hands is a beautiful batch of flowers – white and pink. They're supposed to be right under her nose now. Rest your head on her shoulder, and peck her on the cheek."

Miroko cut in, "Then you have to whisper – _lovingly, _you jackass – in her ear – oh and _tenderly, _too, you jerk face – that you're sorry, and that you'll show even _more _affection than my son – even though I know that's not possible – in public."

"_What_?"Moon and Miroko both glared very scarily at the man. Shade didn't faze, of course, but he seemed uncomfortable. " Shade,"Moon started. "If you don't fix this relationship with such an elegant and nice girl, I swear to _Kami-sama _that you are never gonna see the light for the next ten years."

"…_Fine_."

* * *

The next day, Shade followed Fine to grocery shopping. When she picked up a ripe tomato, and a sad smile came across her features, he decided to close in.

His arms wrapped around her fragile frame as he rested his head on her shoulder. He felt her shudder and tense in his arms – and he knows he would've gotten hit if she didn't recognize his scent right away. The flowers were stuck right under her nose now, and slowly, he felt her relaxing.

His lips slowly caressed her cheek, his lips moving slowly and nipping at the soft skin. He could feel the heat emitting from her cheek, and from the corner of his eye he could see that it was glowing red.

She was blushing.

"I'm… sorry, Fine," he sighed, continuing to nip at her cheek. "I know I don't show enough _affection _in public…"

"Mmm…" She absentmindedly replied.

"But… you know I still love you right? I don't think I could ever let you forget that," he smiled against her cheek. "I love you,"

"Yeah," she mumbles, turning around for a kiss on the lips. "I love you too."

END.


End file.
